Vial of Dye
__TOC__ Category:Dyes Basics A Vial of Dye (usually just called Dye for short) can be used to change the color of Items. Dye comes in the following colors: Usage You use Dye by double-clicking on the Vial of Dye, and then clicking on item you want to dye. Most armor and weapons can be dyed, though the effects vary among different equipment. Using the same dye on different armors can look very different. It is advised to test out a dye on a single piece of armor before dying your entire set. Some items dye differently from normal, such as the Chaos Axe, Necromancer's Scar Pattern Armor, and female Fissure Monk Armor (you can find guides for dying these at the Guild Wars Guru and OGaming links at the bottom of this article). For example, using blue dye on a Chaos Axe will turn it red. Dye added to armor and weapons can be removed using Dye Remover. However, it is not necessary to remove dye when changing from one color to another (for example, if you have armor that has been dyed red, you do not need to remove the red dye before dying it green.) Note that some weapons and armor (such as Eternal Shields and Elementalist Headgear) cannot be dyed. Also, some items, such as the Eternal Bow and the 15k Scar armor, will accept dye but do not change noticibly when dyed. Dye can be obtained by looting slain enemies, buying them from Dye Traders or trading them with other players. Silver will not make non-metallic parts of the armor shine. For example, the Aeromancer's Armor (15k) is dyed only in the cloth non-metallic parts. The shiny lightning is always white. Dying the set silver will make the cloth parts a light grey as opposed to silver. Dye can also be used on bags. This doesn't affect the character's outward appearance, it just changes the bags' color in the inventory window. Mixing Dyes right|thumb|200px|Dye Mixing Chart Note that you can mix Dye by applying one Vial of Dye on a another Vial of Dye or Dye Remover. You may mix up to four Vials of Dye this way to make your own unique shade. Note that, contrary to logic, mixing two vials of dye only nets you a single vial of dye in return. Due to the lack of a preview function, mixing dyes can be very tedious and creating the wrong mixture could be an expensive mistake with prices of some dyes being so high. Black is the most sought out and expensive dye in the game. Keep close attention on this dye when mixing it with others! You can also use dye remover in dye mixes; in this case the remover acts as the base color of the item the dye is applied to. For example, if you mixed a dye remover and a green dye and applied it to a Necromancer armor (base color Red), the resulting color would look the same as if you had applied a Red + Green mix. Each class's armor has a base color, as follows: Warrior = Yellow, Monk = White, Ranger = Tan, Necromancer = Red, Elementalist = Purple, Mesmer = Green. Adjacent is a chart of all dye combinations using two and three dyes (except Black). Dye Chart created by Fezz. Thanks go to all those who donated Dyes to this chart. You can also see All dye combinations. Some general tips for mixing dyes: * Mixing Silver with another color produces a dull metallic version of that color. * Yellow + Blue usually makes a dirty yellow, although on some metallic armors it comes out as light blue. * Orange + Green makes a filthy rust color. * Red + Green makes a nice orangish bronze on some armors, and a dark brown on others. * Yellow + Purple makes a brown color, slightly lighter than the official brown dye you can choose for your armor when you make a new character. This combination very closely resembles the official brown dye on cloth-based armors, such as Assassin, Ranger, and Monk. * Red + Blue makes lighter purple than the purple dye. * Orange + Purple makes maroon (red with a hint of purple). * Green + Blue makes Teal. * Silver + Blue makes a light Teal. * Silver + Purple makes a slightly less vibrant shade of purple. * Green + Purple varies from teal to light purple depending on the armor, as can be seen http://tel.eohjay.net/images/dyecharts/3dye/dyegreenpurplearmor.JPG here. * Silver + Red makes a lightly less vibrant shade of Red (a lighter version of the rich chocolate brown you get upon mixing red + green). * Silver + Yellow + Orange mixes into a gold colored dye. Yellow + Orange is also considered 'gold' but lacks the sheen. Be aware of the gold dye scam! * (Silver + Yellow) + (Silver + Orange) = Pure Gold Dye * Green + Blue + Green = Teal * Yellow + Green + Orange = gold dye * Yellow + 3 x Silver = almost white, light yellow on metallic armor. Be aware of the white dye scam! * Silver + Dye Remover + Silver (in that order) = an alternate almost white combination * (Any Color) + Dye Remover will often brighten / fade the original color. For instance, on a warriors armor, mixing green with dye remover makes an almost neon green. *Red + Purple + Dye Remover makes a very nice pink dye. *Silver + Red + Red makes a lighter, more traditional pink. *Black + Any color Make a much darker version of this color. If you dye the 15k Canthan Armor with the traditional gold dye, it will come out a bronzish color. If you dye a Chaos Axe a certain color, it will usually become the inverted color of that particular dye. Colors like black cannot be obtained using a silver dye or white dye mix. You can see how dye affects Chaos Axes at Fezz's dye charts, linked below. Items With Non-Standard Dye Effects *Chaos Axe *Frost Artifact External Links *Dye Mixing on GuildWars Vault *Dye Mixing on GuildWarsGuru Forums *Fezz's collection of dye charts for every armor type on the OGaming forums (a work-in-progress) *The Naughty Necromancer: The female necromancer's guide to high end armor and dye